Help from ninjabread men
by Justacittykat
Summary: A gang of powerful forces threatens Santa and his elves in their preparations for Christmas
1. The eyes of a storm

It was quiet and all were asleep. Christmas was three months away and they only had three hundred toys to make and get ready then Santa could do his famous job. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen and Rudolf were all out practicingfor  
the big flight. The toy soldiers were guarding every entrance to the factory and toy storage. All was quiet until a breeze picked up, then the breeze turned into a gust of wind, then a violent blast of air whipped down and blew the toy soldiers into  
the factory furnace where they would be melted and remade as presents the next day. The wind hadwoken up everyone and they were all rushing to shut the windows and doors thathad flew open. When one of the elves spotted nothing, there were  
notoy soldiers and he immediately rushed off to warn Santa about them. When he got to the big mans room he wasn't there. Then he heard him rushing down the hall to the entrance. So the elf ran and caught up to Santa when he saw what Santa had  
been rushingfor.

There were about 20 gingerbread men standing in the doorway with what looked like a wizard tied up in ropes which were really rareand were only used by a few people. He returned his eyes to the gingerbread men and Santa. As he got next to Santamore  
elves appeared. Then one of the gingerbread men came forward and spoke to Santa. He said in a deep voice, "we have caught the man trying to steal the presents you have done so well to prepare."

Santa was shocked. "So you were theone who made those winds?" Santa asked the wizard in ropes. He looked up, Santa gasped, the elves shrieked and ran for the door. The wizards eyes were storm grey and swirling like a tornado."You were lucky I got  
caught because I am not thefirst one to try and steal the presents. You had best prepare." Then he was lead away by two gingerbread men with about ten ginger guards. "If I may ask, who are you?" The elf asked in a squeaky voice to the lead gingerbread  
man.

"We are the ninjabread men" he replied in his deep voice.

Santa eyed them with an unreadable expression. "Santa," the elf piped up, "may I ask you something in private?". The elf and Santa looked at the ninjabread men and nodded,

"ok but quickly". As they got to another room the elfstarted his idea. "Why don't you hire them as you new guards?"

"That would be a great idea" Santa agreed. "They will do finely. I shall ask them." And they walked back into the room with the ninjabread men. "Would you like to be my new guards to help guard my toys and workers?" Santaasked in a quiet voice  
to the lead ninjabread man. He replied in an equivalently quiet voice. "Yes, we would love to work for the legendary Santa Claus but we would need a new name. A more colourful one." Santa agreed. "Ok we will startnow." And they raced off into  
the night. "Ok" Santa boomed our to all the elves in the hall behind, "we need a name for our new guard." All the elves started shouting our names.

It was chaos then Mrs Claus walked in and heard one of the younger elves trying to get Santa's attention. So Mrs Claus said for him to speak and he piped up. "Well I remember how America has the green berets so I was thinking about calling our guardthe  
red berets. It would also match Santa's Christmas outfit and they are very skilled and efficient." That brought up so much muttering and whispering and talking before Mrs Claus got them all quiet. "We shall have a vote if you like thisname raise  
your hand." All of the hands went up. "Ok it is decided, the new name for our guard will be The Red Berets!" The was an uproar of applause at the good name. "Ok now everyone bed!" And everyone trudged off to bedgroggy after using all their energy  
cheering and applauding. Meanwhile there was a plot being plotted.


	2. NOT FINISHED New Guards New Enemy

As the elve were working and chatting happily about elf things The Red Berets walked in and looked around the factory for possible entry points other than the windows and doors. When they were finished and satisfied with the place they walked out to go  
inspect the next place. The elves got strait back to work happily chatting and laughing when the ice shook beneath them,they all races out locking all the doors and windows. They met with the reindeer and ran off together to find Santa and the Red  
Berets. They all found the Red Berets standing ranks around santa while battling jets of water that shot out of the ice. The elves stood ranks around Mrs Clause and then they heard a shout, a Red Beret had been hit and his body was being frozen in ice  
then an elf picked up the Red Beret and put him in a nearby oven to heat up and melt the ice. It had worked and the Red Berets vanished into the snow and then out of the white they all appeared around a wizard that was being attacked from above  
by reindeer. The same rare rope got put around the wizard and the wizard was pulled away to be held like the wind wizard before. The elves assumed that wizards power was water.

As all the ice was melted with flame throwers and the elves went back to work and the last of the presents were made


End file.
